Meet the Black Zodiac
by BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses
Summary: What if to lift the curse, a member of the Black Zodiac had to fall in love with a member of the Chinese Zodiac? What if Tohru never told them a secret about her family? Rated T cause I am not sure what will happen. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to chapter one of 'Meet the Black Zodiac'.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Areku's P.O.V:**

My name is Areku Honda. I have long black hair, blue eyes with gray specks, red pouty lips, and am a punk goth. My mom died in a car accident and I ran away, isolated from the world, leaving my fraternal twin sister, Tohru Honda, to live alone. Only I and the other members of the Black Zodiac know what I am. And this is my cursed life.

The curse of the Black Zodiac says one of us must fall in love with one of the Chinese Zodiacs. Just great. I am the 12th Black Zodiac, the Weapon (in the movie 13 Ghosts, the ghosts aren't really the real names of the Zodiac). I have the symbol of the Weapon on my back in black, it comes with the curse. The thing is that if the opposite gender touches the symbol that takes up my whole back, I turn into the rage filled Weapon. If I angry or if I am in danger, the Weapon takes over.

The bad thing is that we can't find any members of the Chinese Zodiac. I mean they could be anywhere. This is my story.

* * *

After six months of hiding, I decided I needed to find Tohru. So I went back to our old house, only to find it empty.

"I'll stay here." I sigh. In the morning I decided I needed to enroll in a school. I was questioned and placed in the school. I got food and my style of clothes before returning home. I decided to go to sleep early, I had school tomorrow.

* * *

I growled as I walked to the school.

'This is doing nothing to find Tohru.' I mentally seethe. I calmed down quickly before I turned into the Weapon. As I got to school grounds, I could tell people were shocked by my presence. I was wearing the school uniform except I wore the skirt to my knees and got the darkest colored allowed, black and silver shoes, a necklace with the symbol of the Weapon on the center bead and a spiked bracelet.

As I was about to walk into the school, I heard three familiar voices with four unknown. I followed the voices and found a group of people talking. I noticed three people I was sure I knew. Arisa, Saki, and Tohru. They were talking with four boys. I walked to stand in front of the group. The boys formed a barrier in front of the girls before they could see me.

"What do you want?" the orange haired boy growled.

"Kyo, quit being so rude to such a beautiful women." the black and white haired one spoke.

"Move it, let us see who it is." I heard Arisa growl before hitting the one known as Kyo in the back on the head. As the girls saw me, they went into shock.

"What no hug for your sister." I teased Tohru.

"Sister? Tohru, you have a sister?" the boy dressed in the girl's uniform cheered, jumping up and down.

"Areku!" They yelled before crushing me in a hug.

"Hello Tohru, Saki, Arisa." I said. As Saki and Arisa let go, Tohru held on a minute longer.

"Miss. Tohru, why did you not tell us you had a sister?" The boy with violet eyes asks her.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you. Areku, this is Yuki, Haru, Kyo, and Momiji. You guys this is my fraternal twin Areku Honda." Tohru introduced them happily.

"Yay!" Momiji squeals. I am really starting to get annoyed with this kid. As he ran t give me a hug from behind I bent forward, lifting one leg in the air, kicking him so it hit the area between his chin and neck. I heard a few grasps. In a few seconds me mood had gone from happy to angry.

"Do not touch me." I growled at the boy, who was at the moment of the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Finally, someone other than me hates the kid." Kyo laughs happily, coming to stand beside me.

"Why d-did you do that A-Areku." Tohru asks me shocked.

"I don't like people touching me." I lie slightly. Yuki looks at me skeptically.

"What does the symbol on your necklace mean?" Yuki asks me, ignoring Momiji.

"I um..." I was saved by Haru.

"Why the hell did you kick Momiji!" yelled Haru. He was a whole different person.

"Black Haru." I heard them mutter. I turned towards him.

"I don't like being touch. And I am really getting sick of repeating myself." I growl.

"So what makes you think you can kick people for trying to touch you!" he yelled at me again. I could feel the Weapon wanting to beat him easily to a bloodily pulp. I needed to calm down fast.

"Saki, shock me." I demand. I see everyone's eyes widen.

"Why?" she says, shocked.

"Do it or something very bad will happen." I growl, trying to control the Weapon. She hesitantly reaches her hand to touch my shoulder.

"Do it!" I roared, almost loosing control. She shocked me with all she had. I could tell the others were surprised at how much she could shock someone. As she stopped, I felt the Weapon calm down. I stood up straight again.

"Thank you." I nod to her.

"How...that was enough to kill someone!" she says. My eyes narrow slightly.

"Let's skip school today and go to Shigure's." Tohru says. Everyone but Arisa and Saki came. As they led me to the house, I felt awkward. When we reached 'Shigure's' house I was sad.

"What really happened." normal Haru asked me after they informed Shigure of what happened.

"Have you guys ever heard of the Black Zodiac?" I ask them. Their eyes widen and they shook their heads yes.

"Well, I am the 12th Zodiac, the Weapon." I let the secret loose. We sat in silence until.

"YES!" they shouted.

"What?" me and Tohru ask, curious.

"We are part of the Chinese Zodiac." Yuki explains. My eyes narrow.

"How can I trust you?" I ask. Kyo walked over to Tohru and hugged her. There was a poof and where he was standing was an orange cat.

"How can we trust you?" Shigure asks. I turn my back on them. I start to take off my shirt.

"What are you doing!" Kyo cat yells.

"Showing proof." I answer simply. I take off my shirt completely and show them the large symbol on my back.

"If a male touches it, I turn into the Weapon," I explain.

"Black Haru." I heard them whisper before someone touched the mark. I felt the change slightly. As I turn around to face Black Haru, I felt rage consume me. I now had black hair with blood red stripes, midnight-blue eyes with red pupils, I grew taller, my body got stronger, my teeth became canines, and my nails turned into claws. I turned around to face him (she has a black bra on). I growl, feeling nothing but rage. I picked him up slightly and threw him through the door. As my eyes scanned the place I felt a sudden change of tension in the room. Kyo turned back to normal. Except that he was naked! That was enough to change me back.

"Put some clothes on!" I yelled at him, as I covered my blushing face. As he put his clothes back on, I put my shirt back on.

"Back it was such a lovely view!" complained Shigure. In a second Kyo was punching him in the jaw, sending him spiraling on the floor.

"Thank you." I thank Kyo, kissing him on the cheek. Him and I blushed slightly.

"What happened?" normal Haru asked, walking back into the room.

"Nothing." Momiji says innocently.

* * *

_**Well, there was chapter one. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_?Here is chapter 2._**

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

Areku's P.O.V:

"Pleassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!" Tohru, Shigure, and Momiji begged. I shook Momiji off my foot.

"I'm not staying here!" I growled, trying to make a run for the door.

"Yuki, help!" I call over to him, seemingly a mile from the door.

"Miss. Tohru, please let your stubborn sister go." Yuki asks her politely, hitting Shigure in the back of the head and distracting Momiji.

" *huff* Okay." Tohru sighs.

"Bye guys!" I yell to them, running out the door. Only then did I realise how far away the house was.

'The only way to get there is the turn into the Weapon.' I mentally conclude. I slowly concentrate on my emotions. I pulled forward my anger and the Weapon. I felt the feeling of power and anger flood my veins.

"It's nice to have control." I sigh and smile, my demonic teeth flashing in the moon's light. I started to run at full speed, which was possibly over 100 miles per hour. I could sense an aura nearby, it was like Kyo's, Shigure's, Haru's, Yuki's and Momiji's, but a lot stronger....and depressing. I got to a gate and easily jumped over it. I could feel the Weapon, which was now dominate, want to cause mayhem. My only choice was turn normal. It took a lot of concentration and silent screaming in pain but I turned back into human (I find the Weapon more of a curse or demon). I could still sense the aura. I track it in the shadows, unseen by the human eye or someone who knew what they were looking for. I went into a building dodging several guards in black along the way. I came to the room where I knew the person or thing was. I slid the door open and snuck inside, completely silent.

"Who are you!?" a voice thundered. I could make out a man in the shadows. I could tell, even if he tried to appear strong, he could break and was weak.

"Sit down, your energy is slim. Your bones weak." I command, my voice like a haunting melody made of ice. He sat down, more like fell down.

"You can not see me, yet you know this. Stupid girl." he sneered.

**'Kill him. He is so breakable, weak. He called you stupid, acted like the kids from your past**.' the Weapon tried to persuade me with painful memories.

'Not yet.' I over powered it.

"It is not polite to introduce yourself." I scold him, my voice empty of emotion. I could almost hear his smirk.

"I am the patriarch of the Sohma family, Akito Sohma." Akito said haughtily.

"The head, the core of the Chinese Zodiac. Destined to live a short life and die a painful life." I sum up.

"How do you know, you weak girl!" he thundered, trying and failing at standing.

"You do not need to know. You do know if you would release the energy in your aura, you might live?" I tease, no humor in my voice. I could hear a snort.

"I will die within the year, do not lie to me insolent girl." Akito barked, aura spiking in anger. I felt some of my anger seep through.

"You do not know me. I could end your pathetic life right now. I am more monster than human. You have no right to act superior. You are weak. Kyo is to be the next head. His second curse, his true form that is not the cat, gives him the power. I hope you rot in this hell you've damned yourself to." I growl before running to the window and jumping out, landing perfectly. I turned, my anger consuming me, and ran through the gate, making the whole thing fall. I ran full speed to my old house. I turned back as ran into the house, sad memories washing over me. I curled up in my old bed before letting all my emotions loose.

If one were to hear my cries, they would find it a sound more like a wolf howling in agony than a human being mentally ripped apart my their emotions.

* * *

I woke up, wiping tear stains from my face. I start to sing, my voice a melody of emotions. From what I know, my singing could calm the Weapon when in it's worse anger. I started singing 'Scars' by Papa Roach, a band whose CD was given to me by the goth American who was the Bound Women in the Black Zodiac.

_I tear my heart open,_  
_I sew myself shut._  
_My weakness is, that I care too much._  
_And my scars remind me, _  
_that the past is real..._  
_I tear my heart open,_  
_just to feel._

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down,_  
_and I just wanna be alone._  
_I'm pissed cause you came around,_  
_why don't you just go home?_  
_Cause you give me all your pain,_  
_and I can't help you fix yourself._  
_Your making me insane._  
_All I can say is..._

_[Chorus]_  
_I tear my heart open,_  
_I sew myself shut._  
_And my weakness is, that I care too much._  
_And our scars remind us,_  
_that the past is real._  
_I tear my heart open, _  
_just to feel._

_I tried to help you once,_  
_I guessed my own advice,_  
_I saw you going down,_  
_but you never realized,_  
_that your drowning in the water,_  
_so I offered you my hand,_  
_That's just in my nature, _  
_tonight is our last stand._

_[Chorus]_  
_I tear my heart open,_  
_I sew myself shut._  
_And my weakness is, that I care too much._  
_And our scars remind us,_  
_that the past is real._  
_I tear my heart open, _  
_just to feel._

_I can't help you fix yourself,_  
_but at least I can say I tried._  
_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life._

_I can't help you fix yourself,_  
_but at least I can I tried!_  
_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life._

_[Chorus]_  
_I tear my heart open,_  
_I sew myself shut._  
_My weakness is, that I can't do much._  
_And our scars remind us,_  
_that the past is real._  
_I tear my heart open, _  
_just to feel._

I could hear rain fall outside, as if crying from listening to me sing. After singing, I took a shower, dressed in clean clothes (black shirt with a wolf, the Weapon necklace, black and midnight blue striped hoddie, black, baggy skater pants, and black converse with silver designs and laces), dried my hair and left the house. I got some breakfast in a cafe on the way to Shigure's.  
I got to the house after 2 hours of walking. I just came in, finding knocking unnessicary. I came to see Tohru running around cooking ing the kitchen. All the boys were seated at the table, impatient.

"Making my sister cook all the meals? How nice of you guys to help her." I growl sarcastically from behind Shigure. He jumped about 5 feet in the air before landing painfully on his tailbone. I broke out into a laughing fit. I could see Yuki straining to keep a straight face.

"Nice one." Haru nods, giving me a high five. Momiji was rolling on the floor laughing. Kyo was laughing, also giving me a highfive.

"What's going on?" Tohru asks innocently, walking into the room.

"Your sister tried to give me a heart attack." Shigure said, glaring at me.

"Yeah, too bad you didn't." I heard Kyo, Yuki and Haru mumble. I smile in return. As I sat down, there was a knock on the paper door. Shigure left to answer it. We were in a different room, so we couldn't see who it was.

"H-Hello Akito. What do I owe this pleasure of?" Shigure said. Everyone's faces got pale except for Tohru, who had no idea what was going on.

' **Oh, s**t**.' th Weapon muttered.

'For once I agree with you.' I reply back mentally.

"Who's Akito?" Tohru whispered/asked Yuki.

"A monster." was all he said, his voice fearful and mad.

* * *

_**So how was chapter 2?**_  
_**Reviews are welcomed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Areku's P.O.V:**

"Where is he!" I heard Akito demand. I calmed down slightly. I saw Kyo, Haru, and Yuki stiffen. Momiji just sat there, calm....if you can ever describe Momiji as calm.

"W-Who?" Shigure asked heistantly. I heard a faint growl.

"Hatori! Where is he?" Akito yelled, voice threatening. I've had enough of this, Kyo looked angry and scared while Yuki was deathly pale. I stood up and started walking to the door.

"What are you doing?!" Kyo hissed into my ear, pulling me back without touching my back.

"I don't know where Hatori is." Shigure said. I could sense Akito getting angrier.

"Where's ?" he asked suddenly. My protective side suddenly flared.

**"If he even touches Tohru, we give him a bloody death!" **The Weapon roared.

'I agree completely.' I mentally growl.

"She is in the dining room, eating with Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji and her sister, Areku." Shigure said, I could tell he was reluctant to tell Akito that.

**'Shigure is gonna pay for that.' **I heard the Weapon mumble. I didn't reply. I heard footsteps approach. The Weapon was ready to attack at a seconds notice. Akito opened the door and came in, Shigure following. Kyo still had a hand on my shoulder. Haru had came to stand beside me during my talk with the Weapon. We all bowed respectfully, I was forced.

"I didn't know you had a sister Tohru." Akito stated, eyes narrowed at Tohru. I felt the Weapon shake with anger. It seems Akito didn't see me last night, cause now he gave no sign he knew me.

"I'm Areku Honda....._thanks for asking_." I introduced, mumbling the last part so only Kyo and Haru could hear. I felt Akito's gaze on me. I stared him right in the eyes. I could see the pain it was causing him to stay standing.

"Do I know you?" he asked, trying to appear.....polite.

**'Too late for polite.'** The Weapon sneered.

"No. I don't think I've seen you before." I said, telling half the truth. I didn't really see what he looked like!

"Nice to meet you then." I had to refrain from laughing and saying 'Yeah right'.

"Same here." I ground out.

**"Damn politeness, kick his a**!"** the Weapon roared. I mentally laugh at its outburst.

'I'm going insane.' I think.

**'Yes you are.'** the Weapon agrees.

"If you see Hatori, tell him I was looking for him." Akito says, rounding to Shigure.

"O-Okay. Good-Bye Akito-sama." Shigure says politely. Akito nods at us before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Yuki relaxed, along with everyone else.

_"A**hole_." I mutter aloud, along with the Weapon. Haru looked at me strangely.

"Why did your voice sound like two people's?" Momiji asked before Haru could.

"I was speaking the Weapon's and my thoughts." I explain. Kyo removed his hand from my shoulder.....I missed it.....odd. I felt all my anger start to take its toll, I was ready to collapse. My legs started to wobble. Haru and Kyo steadied me.

"You okay?" Kyo asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, it's just that it takes a lot out of me to keep my anger and the Weapon in check." I explain, leaning on Kyo for support.

**"Let me take over. It's only the morning and you've used up all your energy."**The Weapon sighed. It would occasionally protect me, even if it was from myself.

"You might want to step away." I whisper to Kyo and Haru. They looked confused and backed away, ready to catch me any minute. It didn't even feel the change. I stood straight up, energy completely recharged.

"_This is better_." The Weapon and I say together. It looked toward Kyo.

"You wouldn't dare!" I mentally yell at it. I got no response. I moved closer to Kyo, who was blushing as I walked closer.

"Damn you."

* * *

_**There was chapter 3. Sorry it was so short.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey readers, so sorry it took me forever to update.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**_Areku's P.O.V:_**

'Don't you dare!' I yelled at the Weapon, who currently had control over my body. Just as it put it's hands on Kyo shoulders, I broke free and took over. I was still tired from before, and now I was ready to collapse. I used Kyo for support, he put his arms around my waist to keep me from falling.

"I think I'll just rest here for a while." I whispered.

'It's not even noon, and I'm out of energy, I blame you' I mentally scolded the Weapon.

**Sure go ahead and blame me, **was it's response**, but you need a boyfriend! **

'I do not!...okay, probably. But, do you think the others in the Black Zodiac would approve?'

**How would I know? Listen-**

"Areku? You okay there?" Kyo asked, still supporting me. I blushed slightly.

"I'm fine, just exhausted. You guys mind letting me rest here for a while?" I asked, trying to stand up without help.

"A sister of Tohru's is always to stay here," Shigure said, "If you want, I can supply with clothes to wear while you sleep." Two seconds he was face down on the floor, two big bumps on his head. I seething Kyo and Yuki, still had their hands where they made contacted with Shigure's head.

"I was just trying to be polite." Shigure whined, holding his head.

"Then don't sound like such a pervert while saying it." Kyo growled.

"Excuse him , you can go rest in 's room." Yuki said.

"Thank you, that would be nice. But please, call me Areku, not or Miss. Honda or anything like that. No need for the formalities." I insisted.

"Okay, Mis-, I mean Areku." he fixed himself.

"Come on, I'll show you to my room so you can rest." Tohru said, popping up beside me.

" 'Kay." I said, following her up stairs. As we got into her room, I noticed how at home she was, even though these people weren't family.

"How are you so comfortable in a house full of these nut-jobs?" She laughed at my teasing tone, blushing.

"I've gotten close to them and realized, I think of them as family, just like you. Except Yuki, I think of him as something else." she admitted, her face a bright cherry red. I laughed.

"You are so innocent Tohru." I muttered before lying down.

"Wake me up later, kay?" I asked.

"Okay. Try to get some rest, you need all the strength you can get." with that she left. I slowly fell asleep, knowing nightmares will always be waiting.

* * *

_**End of chapter. Sorry it took me forever to write and update it, and that it's so short.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

**Areku's POV:**

I sat on a bench under a tree, watching everyone who passed. A kid came up to me. She was about 6 yet appeared taller than me.

"You're such a freak, why are you just sitting there acting all creepy watching everyone?" The snobbish girl sneered. Her little group started to join her. I guess I was about 4 or 5 years old.

"She is so weird!"

"Ugly too, I mean, look at her hair!"

"And what's with that weird necklace, is that a cult symbol?" Like that they continued to criticize me.

"**You can crush them if you want...if we want. Let me out Areku**." The purring soothing voice freaked me out. I fell backwards off the bench, the bullies in front of me were only shocked for a minute before continuing their tirade. I felt scared, what the hell had said that, no one else had heard it.

"**Let me fight for you, let me kill them for you so they don't hurt you anymore. I'm your best friend, I'm your only friend, I'm part of you. If you release me from this prison in your mind, I can protect you from all those who try to hurt you, from those who accuse you. You will learn to love the sight, the smell, ...the taste of blood. The pain and torture we can make these swine endure, the thought of it makes me shiver! Anger and rage is the only emotions we will know. Please let me out Areku...let me out...Let me out! LET ME OUT DAMMIT! I WILL KILL THEM, I WILL RAISE HELL IN THIS INSOLENT WORLD!" **Tears ran down my cheeks. I curled into a fettle position.

"Make it stop, please help me. Make it stop, I don't want to, help me, MAKE IT STOP!" I cried, wishing the voice in my head would stop. The pain was unbearable. I could feel it taking over, I hated it. The girls who were bullying me were worried, I could feel their fear and worry.

"We're sorry, Areku! Please stop crying, we were just kidding, we didn't mean to hurt you." They pleaded, looking around worriedly less an adult heard my cries. I lost control. I watch through fogging eyes as I stood up and smirked.

"**I am the Weapon. I am free**," I felt rage build up in my body,_ it's _rage, "**I WILL KILL**!" With that, it shot at the girls. I rammed their skulls into the ground with a new found strength. I could feel their pain and fear. I laughed at their screams.

"Please, stop! Don't hurt them, I don't want to kill! Please stop, make it stop!" I cried out, watching as my body continued to slowly torture them.

**'Shut up girl, I gave you a chance to release me without a fight but you fought back. Now watch as the life drains out of these girls!**' It roared at me mentally. Only one girl was alive now, the others had their throats ripped out, blood painted everything red, except me. For some reason the blood wouldn't get on me. Just as I descended on the final girl, I woke up.

"Areku!" Kyo was shaking me as I woke up. I took a minute to get my bearings and calm down.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." I pushed him off me, wiping my tears.

"**That was no nightmare and you know it. That was the day I surfaced, that was the day we met, that was the first time you..._we,_ killed**.''

'Shut up for once, please?' I yelled at it. I smiled at Tohru, who stilled looked worried. Only Kyo and Tohru must have heard me, for they were the only ones in the room with me.

"What were you dreaming about to make you act like that?" the caring way Kyo was looking at me made me blush slightly.

"**Young love, such a wonderful thing**!" Weapon sang inside my head sarcastically.

"It was nothing, just a foolish dream, nothing more!" I insisted. I stood up, straightening my clothes and hair.

"Sure." Kyo still looked like he wanted an answer but Tohru had given up. I glanced at the clock. It was only 5 o'clock.

"**Great I only have to wait for another 7 or 8 hours until you sleep again to torture you**.'' The Weapon's enthusasm pissed me off.

'You are such a sadistic bastard!'

"**And you're an annoying bitch**!" After that I just ignored it to listen to Kyo.

"Well, come on. Dinner just finished." I followed them down stairs to eat.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~

"I am not eating leeks dammit!" Kyo was arguing with an annoyed Yuki. I laughed as I saw orange cat ears appear on Kyo's head. Tohru was trying to break them apart and Shigure was sweat dropping.

"Who needs TV when I can just come here." I laughed. Kyo looked at me and blushed lightly.

"You can come over as much as you want, I'll even share my bedroom with you if you need a place to sleep." Shigure purred. Less than 30 seconds later he was doing a face-plant on the wooden floor.

"Will you ever learn you damn pervert!"

* * *

_**Well, there was a horror/humor chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are loved and appriciated.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in so long but I fear there is nothing more to update. I am going to discontinue this story. And no, I am not going to let someone else continue it, this story just needs to be forgotten.

I have no desire to continue this story and even I must admit, like some of my reviews, that an OC is an unneeded addition to what should be a good fanfiction.


End file.
